


Bokuto×reader Candycane🍭

by Clover_and_spice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_and_spice/pseuds/Clover_and_spice
Summary: You and Bokuto decide to chill at his after finals but things take a exciting turn when you remember you had brought a sweet treat with you.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bokuto×reader Candycane🍭

You were at your boyfriend Bokuto's house for the weekend. You and him were both excited. Due to end term tests, exams, and shit tons of work, you two haven't really seen eachother other than walking past one another on campus or at lunch.

Akaashi had came over earlier but had already left, having something important come up. You two were now laying on the couch with you having your head hanging over the armrest and legs over Bokuto's lap, while Bokuto sat slouched his back against the back of the couch, legs open.

Suddenly remembering the candy cane you had with you after the season's holiday, you sat up and dashed to you bag back in Bokuto's room leaving your boyfriend to whine at the lost of your presence.

After successfully finding your snack you made your way back to the couch with your treat, taking a seat in a different position than before. Opting to sitting criss cross, your back hunched as you rested your head in your hand, your elbow at rest on your knee.

Opening the candy cane, you put the long end in your mouth and suck on the delicious treat while getting on one of your quiet but entertaining apps, not wanting to destroy the rare peaceful moment around the loud owl head.

Sucking on the candy more intently, you whirl you tounge around the tasty treat absentmindedly as you scroll through whatever site you were on.

Bokuto being bored, looked over to bother you but stopped when seeing your actions. Blushing madly, he continued to watch as he shifted in his seat a bit, heat rushing to his southern area.

You didn't seem to notice his movements and kept lapping at your candy can, determined to get it's flavor and make a pointy weapon while you're at it.

Pulling the treat out of your mouth with a small 'pop', you lick your lips and bobbed your head back down on the sweetness and licked around the stick.

This caused Bokuto to choke slightly at the sight and suck in a breath, pleading in his head to go unnoticed in order to see the 'show' go on.

Hearing the little choke, you gazed at Bokuto out of your peripheral and let a small smirk overtake your face. No longer paying attention to your phone but leaving the device on as to not raise any suspicion.

You pulled the treat out till the semi sharp tip was only in your mouth and sucked on it, giving the candy cane an occasional lick down the sides.

Bokuto shifted in his seat, readjusting his pants slightly so his hard on would be less painful, trapped in the compartments of his trousers. You bobbed your head slightly down the candy cane, bringing the wrapping down more so you could cover more area.

Bokuto, turned on by this point, let out a small groan at the sight of your plump lips going down on the candy. Once the cane had gotten too pointy for comfort, you pulled it out of your mouth licking your lips.

Making direct eye contact with the boy, he gasped thinking he was caught. You smirked as you bit down on the treat breaking off the piece you were serenading earlier.

This caused the boy to flich while covering his crotch, cringing while looking away. At this, you bursted out into a fit of laughter, covering your mouth in attempt to stifle your giggle fit.

Bokuto pouted at you and you gave him an empathetic smile. You then leaned over and cupped his face, "Aw don't look so sad baby owl, I'll promise to live up to your-" you look at his crotch then back to his eyes "-'expectations' when fixing your problem." You said with a mischievous glint in your eyes.

With that, he beams and jumps off the couch, picking you up and slinging you over his shoulder. "Looking forward to it y/n!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly, a large smile overriding his face.

Squealing, you flailed your limbs in a weak attempt to get free. He excitedly carried you up to his room and shut the door behind him. Loud giggles and smacks of passionate kisses could be heard from outside the door.

End.


End file.
